Shaman Fight in Hogwarts?
by Eddie Krad
Summary: Hao was teamed up with Voldamort. Hao intendes to get to the digital world so that the Spirit of Fire will consume every thing. Dumbldore catching wind does what he has to do. SH HP CCS DT YGO crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Harry Potter, Shaman King, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yu-gi-oh! Man that was a mouth full.  
  
Summary: Hao has come back and has teamed up with Voldamort. Hao has figured out a way to the digital world where he wants his spirit of fire to consume everything. If he succeeds then the spirit of fire will be stronger everything and anything. But to achieve this he must get two of the greatest sources of power, the Clow Cards and the Millennium items. Dumbledore catching wind has called out for the strongest beings to help against this threat, which includes Yoh and Co., the Digimon Tamers, the Card Mistress, Yugi and the gang, and of course...Harry Potter!   
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Shaman Fight in...Hogwarts?  
  
By Eddie Krad  
  
Prologue- The Beginning of a Pact  
  
"You fools!" a sallow face man with red eyes and slits for nostrils was roaring with anger. He looked around at his followers all shaking with fear, "How could he get the better of me once again! (A/N: He as in Dumbledore, this is a couple of hours after the Voldamorts escape from the ministry)   
  
  
  
"M-master, p-please c-calm down!"   
  
  
  
"Calm down. Bellatrix?" How can I calm down!?" Voldamort screamed, "You want me to calm down after what has happened today? He shall pay! Both Dumbledore and Harry Potter shall pay!"   
  
  
  
Voldamort sighed, his fists still clomp tightly into fists, "We need to offer our hand to the demontors sooner then I had planned if we are to get Malfoy back." he chuckled slightly, "With the demontors gone from the Azkaban the ministry will know of my retu..."  
  
A huge explosion rempt the air. The whole ground seemed to shake. Voldamort, quickly followed by his death eaters, ran out a dark door at the other side of the room. There jaws dropped. Everything was on fire. Voldamort saw the giant that he had ordered to guard the entrance of the doorway burning away.  
  
  
  
"Who...Dumbledore?"  
  
  
  
"That is impossible master," A death eater beside him said, "He could not have found this place."  
  
  
  
"Then..." Voldamort squinted his eyes searching through the cursed flames, "who dares? Who dares attack my base?"  
  
  
  
"Me," Voldamort, and his death eaters, spun around to see a tall figure walking amongst the flames, he seemed to be unaware of the flames around him. As this figure grew closer Voldamort noticed that the fire seemed to be avoiding him. This "man" had long black hair a tan cloak covered his whole body, the only part he could see of him, besides his head, which was smiling, where his feet.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think you are disturbing me? I Lord Voldamort the strongest being..." But he was cut off. The man started laughing.  
  
  
  
"You think that you are the strongest?" the figure said, still grinning madly" Even my 'little brother' could beat you!" He started laughing again. And Voldamort, who had gotten angrier and angrier with each passing second, had finally screamed out, "KILL HIM!"  
  
  
  
As though they had been expecting it, all the death eaters around the dark lord pointed there wands at the still laughing man and screamed out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Twenty green blasts shot through the air, Voldamort smiled. Then from out of nowhere a giant red arm came out and blocked all the curses and then disappeared from sight. An eruption of screams and yelps of surprise greeted this, and the dark lord gaped. How could anyone block an unblock able curse, twenty unblock able curses. For the first time in nearly 15 years, Voldamort was afraid. The feeling doubled as a giant red...thing suddenly appeared. The flames around them seemed to intensify.   
  
  
  
"This is the Spirit of Fire," the figure said, looking up towards the red giant.   
  
"W-what do you want?"  
  
"You,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need your powers; I need you to...help me." Voldamort started walking up to the boy.  
  
"I do not help," Voldamort sneered.  
  
"Well then, I will give you no other choice," As soon as he stopped talking the red giant came into appearance and snatched at the dark lord. Voldamort quickly jumped out of the way. The dark lord started blasting away at red giant but the spells merely bounced off his red skin. Finny the red genie's arm shot out and grabbed the now struggling dark lord.   
  
"You will be my comrade!" The man said fiercely. The hand, in which Voldamort was in, tightened. Gasping for air the dark lord started choking. The death eaters on the ground where screaming for instructions. Suddenly the grip loosened and Voldamort lay there gasping for air.  
  
"So...will you be my comrade?"  
  
  
  
"W-who are you?" the dark lord gasped.  
  
  
  
The Figure smiled, "My name is Hao..."  
  
End of Prologue-  
  
Me: okay the beginning may suck, but I promise that will get better!  
  
Krad: Trust us it will get better and longer!!!!!  
  
Me: So Just REVIEW! It is the right thing to do!  
  
Krad: YAYAYAYAYAYAYA  
  
Chapter One- A Pharaoh, Card Mistress, Tamer and Shaman. COMING SOON!!! 


End file.
